


Ho Ho Ho

by I_bite_my_thumb_at_thee



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas market, Fluff, I love him, Lambert is a little shit, M/M, Modern AU, ciri is there briefly, does this count as a meet cute?, geralt of rivia is a good dad, or is it a meet ugly?, they deserve nice things, yennefer is a primary school principal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_bite_my_thumb_at_thee/pseuds/I_bite_my_thumb_at_thee
Summary: “I am Jaskier. And you, Sir, are the reason why all my hopes and dreams are crushed.”Geralt blinked at him, dumbfounded. “I think you have me confused with someone else.” Looking more closely, he kind of looked like the man he had just brushed aside to enter the office. That had been rude, sure, but it didn’t classify as ruining someone’s dreams.“Oh do I?” Jaskier came even closer, blue eyes flashing dangerously. “Then you aren’t the one that principal Vengerberg just told me about when she said they already had a better candidate for the –“ he looked around, scanning the halls for any passing students, before he whispered “ for the Santa actor.”or: Geralt really doesn’t want to play Santa for the primary school, unlike Jaskier, who may or may not be a bit pissed that this handsome stranger got the part. There is only one possible solution: They have to meet again to discuss Geralt's audacity.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: The Witcher Secret Santa 2020





	Ho Ho Ho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yarpfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarpfish/gifts).



“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Geralt stared at the text he had just gotten from his ex. Somewhere behind him, Lambert snorted und suddenly things made much more sense. Not complete sense, but at least he now knew whom to blame.

Geralt glared at Lambert. “Care to explain why Yen just send me a text saying _Get the costume ready?_ ” The days when he had worn costumes for Yennefer were long past.

“That, dear brother, means that you are going to be Santa. At the primary school.” Lambert barely managed to get the words out before his own laughter cut him short. “Oh you are going to look great! You already have the white hair. Now all you need it – “

“I need fuck all,” Geralt growled. “I am not going to play Santa.”

\--

Yennefer looked up at Geralt from where she was sitting at her desk with not a hint of surprise, but abundance of smug amusement.

Geralt had all but stormed into her office past the young man who had just left it, looking crestfallen. Geralt didn’t care. He didn’t have time to think about some young father who had seen the principal of the primary school to complain about his child’s bad grades or whatever it was the man had been doing. Geralt had far more important things to care about. Like telling Yennefer that he was absolutely not going to dress up as Santa Clause and give gifts and sweets to the students.

“And why not?” Yennefer asked, one eyebrow lifted and her lips in a smirk.

Geralt huffed. “Are you serious, Yen? The real question is, why the hell would anyone think it would be a good idea to have me dress up and make an idiot of myself.”

“Lambert made some really good arguments.”

“Like?”

“Like it would be hilarious.” She ignored Geralt’s growl, suddenly turning serious. “And it would make Ciri happy.”

Geralt deflated. Fuck. Of course, Yen had to pull out the big guns and talk about Ciri. Christmas had always been her favourite time of the year and ever since she had found out that there would be a Santa coming to the school before the holidays, she had been adorably exited.

Geralt sighed.

“I really don’t want to do this.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “But fine. I’ll think about it.”

“You better do. If you decide to chicken out, I will have to accept the only other guy who volunteered-“

“I didn’t volunteer. Lambert dragged me into this mess.”

“- and he is an overexcited idiot. I’d rather dress up myself than have him in my office again.”

Geralt sighed and left the principal’s office. He had barely closed the doors behind him, when a shout made him turn around.

“YOU!” Geralt furrowed his eyes at the man stomping over to him, one hand on his hip, the other pointing at him, as if accusing him of a heinous crime. “How _dare_ you!”

“Do I know you?” Geralt asked, suddenly unsure.

“I am Jaskier. And you, Sir, are the reason why all my hopes and dreams are crushed.”

Geralt blinked at him, dumbfounded. “I think you have me confused with someone else.” Looking more closely, he kind of looked like the man he had just brushed aside to enter the office. That had been rude, sure, but it didn’t classify as ruining someone’s dreams.

“Oh do I?” Jaskier came even closer, blue eyes flashing dangerously. “Then you aren’t the one that principal Vengerberg just told me about when she said they already had a better candidate for the –“ he looked around, scanning the halls for any passing students, before he whispered “ for the Santa actor.”

Geralt’s eyebrows shot up. That was what this is about? That man had jabbed a finger at a stranger’s chest because he didn’t get to dress up as Santa? Slowly but surely, Geralt started to understand what Yennefer had meant when she had said that the other volunteer was overexcited. He certainly was passionate, judging from the way his eyes were blazing and his chest was heaving. But Geralt wouldn’t exactly call him an idiot for it. His passion for dressing up as an old man with a beard was certainly strange. It was amusing. But for some reason it was also oddly charming. Especially because Jaskier seemed to do his best not to appear charming. If anything, it looked like he wanted to intimidated him. Geralt’s lips quirked up.

“Oh, don’t go smiling like that.” Jaskier said, angrily brushing his brown fringe out of his eyes. “I am clearly the better choice here. I mean look at you…”

He trailed off, taking his time to follow his own advice. Geralt felt strangely insecure under his scrutiny. Still, he felt disappointed for some reason when Jaskier looked back up again.

“Well, I mean… you…” Jaskier stumbled over his words. His tongue darted over his lips and Geralt had to force himself not to let his eyes linger.

Jaskier’s stuttering was interrupted by the sound of children running through the halls. Immediately, Jaskier shut up and Geralt found himself almost missing the sound of him searching for the right words.

Once the kids were gone, Jaskier relaxed slightly. He sighed, but his eyes were still narrowed at Geralt.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this with children around. Wouldn’t want to ruin any dreams of Santa.”

Geralt hummed in agreement. “So, should we go somewhere else?”

Jaskier looked away. “Oh, like, you mean right now?” He started to fidget. “I don’t really have much time.” He let out a tiny laugh. “To be honest, I thought I could just berate you a bit and you would relent.”

Geralt’s half smile turned into a full on smirk. “That’s the Christmas spirit.”

That laugh escaped Jaskier again, louder and more sincere this time and something in Geralt’s chest started to glow. He wished he could hear that sound again. “Of course,” Jaskier said. “You have to get past the masses in the stores somehow. It’s fight or go home without having bought presents for your loved ones.” He stopped himself and knitted his brows, as if he was berating himself for saying that. Geralt supposed it was a bit strange talking like this with someone he had just yelled at. But he found himself wanting to hear more about Jaskier’s fight to buy presents. Or about anything really.

He hesitated. “Maybe we could meet some other time?” His smirk widened. “So you can yell at me for crushing your dreams some more?”

Jaskier rubbed the back of his neck, lowering his eyes. “Ah, yes, sorry about that. I guess I was just really disappointed. Still am, to be honest.” For a moment, his smile faltered, before it came back full force. “But sure, let’s discuss this later. I promise I won’t yell at you then.” He thought for a second. “How does Saturday sound? At 5 pm? That’s when the Christmas market will begin and I’ve been waiting to go for months.”

Geralt nodded and tried his best not to let the warmth spread through him at the thought that Jaskier – who was still practically a stranger, as he would do well to remember – wanted to spend time with him at a place he was excited about.

“Great!” Jaskier beamed at him. He looked like he was ready to leave, when he halted. “I forgot to ask your name.” His smile turned mischievous and he winked at Geralt, as if he wasn’t already flustered enough. “I think I should know the name of the man who is crushing my dreams, don’t you?”

Geralt could just tell Jaskier the truth. That he didn’t even really want to play Santa. That Jaskier could have that honour all to himself. He could just turn around, go back into Yen’s office and announce that he had made his decision. And yet… that would mean that this would be the end of his short acquaintance with Jaskier.

“Geralt.”

“Well then, Geralt. See you on Saturday.”

\--

Geralt was late. He cursed himself for not thinking about the traffic. Of course everyone would rush to get to the opening of the Christmas market.

He weaved his way through the crowd, doing his best to spot a mop of brown hair or catch a glimpse of blue eyes. It was practically impossible. He was searching for ten minutes already. This was useless, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around and leave.

He was just about to give up, when a shout reached his ears.

“Geralt!”

He whirled around, embarrassingly quickly. And there he stood. Squeezed between couples and exasperated parents running after their kids was Jaskier. He was beaming at Geralt, making his heart skip a beat.

Geralt should probably go towards him, but he was frozen to the spot. He could only watch, as Jaskier scrambled through the crowd until he was finally standing before him. His cheeks were red from the cold, he wore a cosy looking scarf and a beanie that hid almost all of his hair.

“So that’s why I couldn’t find you.” The words slipped out of Geralt’s mouth before he could think about how stupid they sounded. When Jaskier cocked his head to the side with a questioning look, Geralt could feel the heat rise into his cheeks. Gesturing vaguely towards Jaskier’s head he added: “The beanie. I was looking for your hair.”

Jaskier laughed, loudly and unashamed, but it didn’t sound like he was laughing at Geralt.

“And here I was thinking you wouldn’t show. Not that I could have blamed you,” he said with a sheepish grin. “I guess I didn’t make the best first impression.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Geralt hesitated. “You were…memorable.”

Geralt should probably just keep his mouth shut. All that left it was dumb. But the way Jaskier’s eyes lit up made it worth it.

“You’re pretty memorable too. Anyway – “Jaskier shoved something at him. More out of surprise than anything, Geralt took the mug. “I’m glad you showed up, or I would have been forced to drink two mugs of mulled wine. Oh, what a tragedy that would have been!” A moment later, he left the overdramatic tone behind and became sincere again. “But really, I’m glad you came.”

Jaskier lifted his mug to his lips and took a swig. Geralt could have sworn, he was trying to hide an embarrassed expression by doing so, but then his breath hitched when Jaskier’s tongue darted out to catch a droplet that clung to his lips and all other thoughts left him.

Someone shoved Jaskier from behind and he almost toppled over. Without thinking, Geralt stepped forward and caught him by the arm.

“Oh.” Jaskier lifted his head, looking up at Geralt in surprise. For a brief moment they just held each other’s gazes, before Jaskier cleared his throat. “Ah, thank you.”

He moved back and Geralt reluctantly let go of him.

“We should probably start moving. I don’t think people appreciate us blocking the way.”

“Good call.”

Jaskier all but dragged him to the nearest stall. Geralt didn’t pay attention to the wares. He was too distracted looking at Jaskier, the excitement evident in his eyes.

“What do you think, Geralt? It’s cute, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Cute.” Geralt shook his head, forcing himself to look at the key chain Jaskier was holding. It was a tiny white cuddly toy wolf.

“It’s you.”

Geralt’s brows shot up.

A blush rose in Jaskier’s cheeks. Or maybe that was just the alcohol mixing with the cold.

“Ah, you know… because of the white hair – I don’t mean that in an offensive way, it looks really good, actually. And I don’t know if you notice, but you see, you keep growling and I just kind of… you know what, forget I said anything.” He put the key chain back.

Something about the way Jaskier’s eyes were downcast and his brows furrowed didn’t sit right with Geralt. Maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe it was just to see Jaskier smile, but Geralt plastered what he hoped was a teasing grin across his face.

“Do you think I’m cute too?”

Jaskier just stared at him for a second, the red in his face now unmistakably a flush. Shit, Geralt should not have said that. He was just about to play it off as a joke, when Jaskier sent him a mischievous wink. And didn’t say anything.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? You couldn’t just wink at someone and then not say anything! Maybe it hadn’t even been a wink. Maybe he had just blinked. With one eye. Surely, that’s something people did occasionally.

Before Geralt had come to a conclusion, Jaskier had already moved on to the next stall. Geralt stayed close behind him, telling himself that it was only so he wouldn’t lose Jaskier in the crowd. If their hands brushed together, then that was purely coincidentally.

Geralt couldn’t help the tiny smile, when Jaskier bought a Santa hat and put it on instead of his beanie. He spread his arms – as much as he could in the tiny space he had – and twirled around.

“How do I look?” He asked with a grin.

Geralt’s mouth went dry. Beautiful. Jaskier’s boyish smile made his heart race in his chest and the soft light from the Christmas decorations made Jaskier’s skin glow.

But then it hit him like a train, the reason why they were here. It wasn’t because Jaskier liked him, as much as it felt like they were friends. “You look like it was your dream to wear a Santa costume, for whatever reason.”

Jaskier’s smile fell a little and Geralt mentally cursed himself. He couldn’t have just let Jaskier enjoy himself. He just _had_ to bring up the reason why they were here. He held his breath, hoping that Jaskier wouldn’t take the obvious hint and explain himself. Once this talk was over, there would be no more reason for them to spend time together.

“Ah, this is a rather fitting moment to talk about that, isn’t it?” He hesitated for a moment, before taking another sip of his drink. “Can we maybe keep walking while we talk? I don’t really like standing and facing you while I tell you my sob story. It’s kind of awkward.”

Geralt scowled, but did as Jaskier asked. “Is it a sob story? You don’t have to tell me, if it’s uncomfortable for you.” Just his luck to bring up something that took Jaskier’s joy away from something he had been looking forward to.

“Oh, no, don’t worry.” Jaskier let out a tiny laugh. “It’s not that bad. Honestly, I don’t know why I make such a big deal out of it. My parents… they weren’t exactly the loving kind. It’s fine that we didn’t celebrate Christmas, I know a lot of people don’t and that’s cool. But as a child for me, it was kind of hard to see how the other kids would get presents and go to the markets and all that. And they got to believe in Santa.” He huffed. “My parents obviously never told me about Santa and I still feel like I missed out on a huge part of that childhood experience. Except for when the guy dressed up as Santa came to our school and gave us chocolates and whatnot. I knew Santa wasn’t real, but for this one day, I felt like I was allowed to be a child.” He looked down, clutching his mug with both hands, as if it was protecting him from something. “I still don’t celebrate Christmas. I would love to. But all of my friends are visiting their parents over the holidays and heaven knows I’d rather spend time on a Christmas market with a stranger I yelled at, than going back home.” He cracked a small smile and suddenly he looked so unbearably vulnerable. “So, thanks for being that stranger saving me from spending this time alone. I know it sounds silly, but I want to be that person for someone else. I want to be that stranger that makes others happy, even if only for a few minutes, even if it is just by me dressing up as Santa for some kids who need it.”

He avoided Geralt’s eyes and something dropped in his stomach.

“It doesn’t sound silly.” There was so much more he wanted to say, but it all sounded too personal, so he hoped that that was enough.

Jaskier glanced at him and quirked a smile. “Thanks.”

Geralt didn’t know what else to say, so they just continued walking in silence. Well, almost in silence. It took him a while to realise, but as the tension left Jaskier’s shoulders, he started humming. Geralt vaguely recognised the Christmas carols, but he was too fixated on his voice. It sounded nice. Beautiful actually, even though it was little more than a faint melody almost drowned out in the shouting of the masses around them. He wanted to say something, compliment his voice, ask him to sing louder, but there was a tiny fear holding him back. Maybe Jaskier didn’t even realise he was singing. Maybe it was just something he did when he was comfortable and happy – god, Geralt hoped that Jaskier was happy around him – and calling attention to his humming might make him stop. So he just contented himself to listening to the humming, only interrupted whenever Jaskier took a sip of his mulled wine.

“Ah, bollocks,” Jaskier said quietly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing just – “ Jaskier shrugged sheepishly. “I probably shouldn’t have finished the wine that quickly. The mug was the only thing keeping my hands warm.”

An unbidden urge overcame Geralt, to reach out and hold Jaskier’s hands, warming them with his own. He fought the urge down. It was stupid. Jaskier wouldn’t want that.

Instead Geralt grunted “Stay here.”

He didn’t wait for Jaskier’s response before going back a few stalls. When he came back, Jaskier was giving him a confused look, which changed completely when Geralt thrust out what he was holding in his hands. The smile that split Jaskier’s face was enough to warm Geralt against the cold winter air.

“Geralt, you didn’t!” There was something strange in his voice, something Geralt couldn’t quite name. He hoped it was something good.

“Just take them. I can’t have you freeze your fingers off.”

“I really can’t – “

“Call it a premature Christmas gift.”

Hesitating, Jaskier put on the gloves that had yellow flowers embroidered. For a moment Jaskier just looked at them, his eyes shining.

“You really are trying to convince me that you would be the better Santa, aren’t you?”

“I… that’s not…” Geralt stuttered, his heart clenching uncomfortably.

Jaskier laughed and shoved his arm playfully. Geralt’s heart skipped a beat, when Jaskier didn’t pull away, but let his hand linger on Geralt’s arm.

“I’m just joking.” He tilted his head. “But I _am_ rather intrigued as to why you would want to play Santa for a primary school.”

Geralt grumbled, suddenly unsure what to say. He had known it would come to this eventually, but after what Jaskier had just told him, he felt bad admitting that it wasn’t really his own idea to do this.

“Come on.” Jaskier tugged at his arm.

Geralt growled.

“Oh hoho, my white wolf, you are not getting away with growling at me like this. I told you my story, now you tell me yours.”

Geralt froze. He didn’t know what to focus on here. The fact that Jaskier obviously wouldn’t relent? The way that Jaskier already had a Santa laugh, and an adorable one at that? Or the fact that Jaskier had just called him a white wolf. _His_ white wolf. While his head was still processing all of that, his heart had already decided to latch onto that last detail, replaying the words over and over in his mind.

He made the mistake of looking at Jaskier. His blue eyes looked so curious, so honestly interested in what he had to say.

“It was my brother Lambert’s idea.” For a brief moment he contemplated leaving it at that, but then he remembered Yennefer’s words. “But really, I am doing it for my daughter. She has a difficult time in school and Yennefer – “ Did he imagine the sudden closed off lock in Jaskier’s eyes? “- my ex-wife, says that it would make her happy.” His voice grew softer. “And I think so too. I love Ciri and I know she loves me too, but sometimes I just have a hard time bonding with her. I don’t know what a girl her age likes to do. She likes when I take her to see my horse and she enjoys play fighting with me, but apart from that. I just don’t know if I am enough for her. I never planned on being a single dad. And Yennefer is right. Ciri loves Christmas.” He smiled weakly. “I think she might be the only person I know whose enthusiasm rivals yours.”

When he risked a side glance, he noticed how strangely quiet Jaskier was.

Fuck. He shouldn’t have said that. Just because Jaskier had told him of his parents didn’t mean he had to go and tell him about his worries about his own family.

He felt Jaskier’s hand slip from his arm and his heart sank. Of course he would fuck this up. He couldn’t just let Jaskier have a nice evening at the Christmas market.

But then Jaskier’s hand found his and squeezed carefully.

“I think you’re doing a great job. I’m sure you are a great dad. Look at you, talking about your little girl like she is the most precious thing in the world.”

“She is.”

“And I’m sure she knows you love her. Making children happy. That’s what all this is about, isn’t it?” Jaskier bit his lip. “I’m sure you’ll be a great Santa.” Something in his tone changed, took on a cheery note that didn’t sound quite right. “I mean look at you. You’re definitely going to be less exhausted from carrying the bag of presents than I would be, what with all your muscles.”

He poked Geralt’s arm with the hand still holding the empty mug, giving him a lopsided grin, that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Still, he sounded sincere when he said “It’s alright, Geralt. I can do it next year. You go make your daughter happy, will you?”

Jaskier hesitated for a heartbeat. Then he brushed his lips against Geralt’s cheek, quickly, a barely- there touch that set Geralt’s skin aflame, before slipping his hand free from Geralt’s and disappearing into the crowd.

\--

“Yen, _please._ ”

For the first time since Geralt had stomped into her office fifteen minutes ago, she looked at him. _Really_ looked at him.

Geralt knew he was treading on thin ice. He knew that it was almost impossible to change Yennefer’s mind, especially if it was about a man she had no patience left for. But this was important. To Jaskier. Which meant it was also important to Geralt, for whichever reason.

He held his breath as he watched Yennefer contemplate what he had proposed. Something changed in her expression and a smirk stole onto her lips.

With a sigh, she finally nodded.

\--

The beard was itching and Geralt was sweating under the Santa costume. He knew he looked ridiculous. When Lambert had seen him put on the costume, he had been unable to stop laughing – which was a blessing, since his laughing fits were the only thing keeping him from getting a good picture of Geralt in this ridiculous get up.

But it was good enough for the children. As Geralt asked them if they had been good kids this year, Ciri smiled at him. And when he turned and asked his elf-assistant to hand out the sweets, Jaskier’s whole face lit up. And somehow, returning the children’s smiles and relaxing came easy for him, when he knew he just had to look to the side to see that smile.

When Geralt stepped back and let Jaskier – wearing elf ears and ridiculously colourful tights and still somehow looking like the prettiest person Geralt had ever seen – sing carols with the children, his heart melted.

If anyone had told Geralt that he would long for time to slow down, while he was wearing this ridiculous costume, he would have laughed. But now the clocks all seemed to tick faster than normal, too fast, and before he knew it, his bag was empty and he was standing next to Jaskier just outside the school’s line of sight.

For a while they just stood there awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to say.

Finally, Jaskier broke the silence.

“Thank you, Geralt.” He sounded almost hesitant, but his voice is thick with emotion. “Really. I didn’t think Vengerberg would let me be a part of this and after what you had said at the market, I was so ready to just step back but then…” He looked down and Geralt’s heart dropped when he heard Jaskier sniffle and do his best to inconspicuously wipe away a stray tear. “then I got that call from her and I just… I can’t thank you enough.”

Geralt shifted uncomfortably. “It’s nothing.”

Jaskier looked back up, his brows knitted together and a disbelieving smile on his lips. “Nothing? Geralt it’s everything! You made sure that I finally got to do what I had wanted to do since I was a kid!”

“You didn’t get to play Santa.”

“No,” Jaskier said. “But that’s not what it’s about. It’s about making others happy. And damn it, Geralt, you just keep making me so incredibly happy. Doing this with you was so much better than being Santa on my own.”

Geralt didn’t know what to say, so instead he just hummed and hoped it would be enough, that Jaskier would understand what he wasn’t able to put into words.

“Can I… this is going to sound stupid and you can absolutely say no, but-“ Jaskier wet his lips with his tongue, looking nervous suddenly. “Can I hug you?”

Geralt’s heart sped up. His mouth went dry. His mind had no say, as he opened his arms.

Jaskier lit up like a beacon, before rushing to embrace Geralt. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

Geralt wasn’t sure if he actually heard the muffled “Thank you” against his chest. His heart was beating far too loud and the only thing he could focus on was the feeling of Jaskier in his arms. It felt right somehow. He never wanted this hug to end.

His breath hitched when Jaskier snuggled even closer and –

“Oh gods, this is terrible.” Jaskier coughed, mixed in with laughter.

Geralt’s heart plummeted, when Jaskier drew back, still coughing.

“Are you alright?” It wasn’t what he wanted to ask, but it was better than _Was being close to me that bad? Did I overstep by hugging you back? Did I fuck up again?_

Jaskier let out another laugh, which was cut short by a cough.

“Sure, I just –“ He lifted his hand, pulling something from his mouth. “I may or may not have breathed in your beard. As adorable as it looks, it doesn’t taste very good. God, there is so much hair in my mouth.”

He spluttered, and scrunched his nose up in what Geralt could only describe as adorable. No man had the right to look that beautiful while wearing elf-ears and coughing up hair.

“I should take it off,” Geralt said, lifting his hands to finally take the itching thing off.

“No wait!” He was stopped by Jaskier’s hand on his. “I need to take a picture of us! I want to have something to remember this by.”

Geralt didn’t fight when Jaskier pulled out his phone. He even smiled – _really_ smiled – when he saw himself next to Jaskier on the screen. They both looked stupid in their costumes and Geralt wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jaskier put the phone away and the uncomfortable silence came back. 

This was it. Every moment now Jaskier would turn around and leave and this would be the end of their short acquaintance.

Geralt should say something. Everything in him screamed to say something, anything, to make Jaskier stay a little longer. This was the perfect opportunity. He could give Jaskier his number under the pretence of being send the picture.

But the moment passed. Jaskier gave him a half-smile. He waved as he turned around and left Geralt standing in a Santa costume on his own. He had missed his chance.

\--

Christmas eve was always wonderful for Geralt. It was true, his small family was chaotic and he and Lambert would bicker about anything, while Ciri and Eskel laughed at them and Vesemir grumbled something while shaking his head fondly. The Christmas tree might have the strangest decoration, due to all of them having vastly different tastes – Lambert insisted on the tackiest decoration, just for shits and giggles – and the food wasn’t very festive. Geralt wouldn’t have it any other way. It was family. It was home.

The ringing of the bell ripped Geralt out of his thoughts.

“I’ll go,” Ciri piped up and left the room to open the door.

A minute or so passed, before Geralt heard her shout from the entrance.

“Dad, can you come, please?” A pause and then added with a giggle, “It’s Santa.”

It wasn’t unusual. Around Christmastime there would always be a few people dressing up and visiting houses. Most of them expected money in return for singing some carols.

Geralt was already fishing for some cash from his wallet, as he walked up to the front door, without looking up at the Santa standing there.

As soon as he got there, Ciri dashed past him, back to the others.

“Hello, Geralt.”

His head snapped up. It couldn’t be. But there he was, leaning against the doorframe with a lopsided smile on his face and wearing the Santa hat he had bought at the Christmas market. Where the hat didn’t cover him, a few stray snowflakes covered his hair.

Jaskier was the last person he had expected to show up on his doorstep today – or ever. The small part of him that wasn’t occupied with how radiating Jaskier looked, had a hard time comprehending that he was really here.

And so the first thing he said to the most beautiful man he thought he’d never see again was as smooth as sandpaper.

“How the fuck did you find my house?”

Geralt winced as soon as the words had left him. That was the stupidest thing he could have said. The last thing he had wanted to do was make Jaskier feel like he wasn’t welcome.

But Jaskier snorted. “I asked Yennefer. It was terrifying.” With a cheeky wink he added, “but absolutely worth it, if only for the warm welcome I received from you.”

“I… ah. Fuck.” Jaskier’s smile widened as he watched Geralt stumble over what to say. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” Jaskier hesitated for a second, his hands rubbing together nervously. Something warm and fuzzy swelled in Geralt’s chest.

“You’re wearing the gloves,” he said without thinking, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. “The ones I bought you.”

Jaskier startled. “Oh, yeah. Of course! They are my favourite; they are just so soft. Do you want to feel?”

Geralt nodded automatically. He would agree to anything, if it meant Jaskier would stay here a little longer, before realising that he had absolutely no good reason to be here and left. Geralt expected Jaskier to pull off one glove and hand it to Geralt. Instead, Jaskier took a step closer to him and reached for his cheek. Geralt didn’t dare breathe, as Jaskier caressed him. Despite the cloth preventing their skin from touching, it felt like Geralt was on fire where they touched. He prayed Jaskier didn’t notice him leaning into the touch.

It was over far too quickly.

“Well?”

Geralt swallowed. “It felt nice. The glove, I mean. It’s… it’s nice.”

“Yeah…” Jaskier cleared his throat. “In fact it’s so nice that I figured I should give you something in return.”

Geralt drew back. “You don’t – Jaskier, I didn’t give them to you because I wanted anything in return. You were just cold and I thought…. I won’t take your money.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Good thing I don’t want to give you money then.” He reached inside the pocket of his jacket and brought forth a small present, holding it out for Geralt. “Merry Christmas.”

Geralt barely registered the uncertain look on his face. His heart was too preoccupied pounding in his chest.

“It’s not much. And the packaging sucks, because I still have no idea how to wrap gifts. But I thought maybe you’d like it. As a reminder of when you didn’t crush my dreams.”

Geralt huffed out a laugh when he peeled off the wrapping paper with _Hohoho <_ written over it. It should have been festive, but it only made Geralt think of Jaskier’s laugh.

The last of the paper fell away and Geralt held two key chains in his hand.

Jaskier rubbed his fingers together. “I told you it’s not much. I know it’s not the greatest gift.”

“A horse?” he asked without thinking.

“You mentioned that you took your daughter to see your horse sometimes. So… I assumed you like horses.” He pulled a face. “Sorry, that sounded weird.”

“I mentioned Roach once. In passing. And you remembered?”

Jaskier rolled his eyes, a timid smile appearing on his face. “Of course I remembered. How often do you meet a guy who actually has a horse? That’s pretty cool. You don’t just forget something like that.”

Geralt was sure his face was fully red. In a pitiful attempt to distract from the fact that he was incredibly close to hugging Jaskier once more, he looked back at the other keychain. He couldn’t keep the smile of his face.

“And a wolf.” He held it carefully in his hand, just like Jaskier had when he had seen it on the Christmas market.

“I went back there and got it for you.” There was the smallest hint of hesitation, before Jaskier added, “And to answer your question…I do think you’re cute too.”

Geralt’s words of thanks got stuck in his throat. He couldn’t have heard correctly. But the words repeated over and over in his head, the suddenly timid look on Jaskier’s face the proof that he had actually said it.

“Anyway.” Jaskier rubbed his neck. “I just wanted to give that to you. I probably should go now. Wouldn’t want to impose on you.” The words were rushed and he was already turning around. “So, have fun with your family. Merry Christmas.”

Panic rose in Geralt. He had missed so many chances, he couldn’t let this one slip through his fingers as well.

“Stay with me,” he blurted out, desperate to keep Jaskier from leaving. If he left now, Geralt was sure he wouldn’t be granted another chance. “You said you don’t have anyone to celebrate with. So do it with us. Lambert, my brother is a bit rough, but I’m sure you’d get along with Eskel.” Geralt knew he was rambling, but he needed Jaskier to stay. “And Ciri already adores you for dressing up as an elf and I’m sure my father would like to meet you. And we always cook too much anyway and -”

Jaskier came closer again, a soft expression on his face that Geralt longed to see more often.

“And it would make me happy,” he ended.

A heartbeat passed. And Geralt realised what he had just said. He had invited someone whom he had known for less than a week to spend Christmas with his family. It was stupid. No one in their right mind would say yes to that. Least of all Jaskier, who was sunshine and loud laughs and soft hums. There was no reason he would want to spend this day which he loved so much with Geralt of all people.

The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. “You don’t have to,” he forced himself to say. “Forget I said anything.”

“I’d rather not forget it,” Jaskier said softly and suddenly his eyes lit up like a lighthouse, shining through a tempest. “I’d love to celebrate with you.”

He hesitated for only the briefest moment, before standing on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss against Geralt’s cheek.

With a grin he added, “And I’m sure, Lambert isn’t so bad. If I remember correctly, he’s the one I have to thank for meeting you.”

“Don’t you dare thank him.” Geralt’s grin belied his growl. “If you tell him that something actually good came out of him going behind my back, he will never let me live it down.”

Jaskier laughed. “We can’t that now, can we? Don’t worry, I won’t tell him that I owe him my happiness.”

He followed Geralt inside the house and throughout the evening stayed true to his word. Still, Lambert sent Geralt a knowing smirk. Geralt was sure he wouldn’t hear the end of it, but looking at Jaskier smile and laugh with his family, looking like he fit right in, made him think that this was definitely worth enduring Lambert’s smugness.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my friend who send me a picture of "hohoho" wrapping paper and told me it was perfect for Jaskier and thus I had to picture Jaskier as a Santa. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, y'all! If you don't celebrate christmas, I hope you still have a lovely time (as much as this is possible right now) <3


End file.
